Rain on Me
by goduenas
Summary: Shuuhei never cared about actor Gin Ichimaru and his allegedly bad influence to his girlfriends until his ex became Gin's girlfriend.
1. Will of Fate

**Rain on Me**

Summary: Shuuhei never cared about actor Gin Ichimaru and his allegedly bad influence to his girlfriends until his ex, whom he still loved, became Gin's girlfriend.

Disclaimer: Bleach, along with its characters, is rightfully owned by Tite Kubo. This fiction is merely an expression of fandom and entertainment. And another thing, I'm just a diehard fan.

Author's Note: After a million years, I finally started this whole idea of mine. No, it's actually just three to four years. But this is really an achievement. Hmm, maybe, if you have read my works, you would notice I love putting rain in the picture. I love rain! It makes me emotional. It makes my mind work. So anyway, I haven't decided whether this is going to have a happy or sad ending. I hope this one works out well. You're free to comment. Please, just do not attack me as a person. Thanks.

Another thing, you may wonder why the character is only Rangiku (in the category). It's because Shuuhei and Gin aren't the only ones whom Rangiku will have a relationship with. I am actually planning to put Byakuya Kuchiki and the ever so popular Toshiro Hitsugaya. But just stay tuned. We don't know yet the end of this fan fiction. Who will be the man?

By the way, the title of this story was actually changed. It was originally "Good Girls Go Bad." But I found it kind of inappropriate so I changed it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Will of Fate<p>

"_Sometimes, the best thing to do is give up and let fate do the rest."_

Pausing for a brief moment, Rangiku gazed outside. The sky wasn't that bright. In fact, the sky was totally dark. Dark grey clouds enveloped the skies that it was nearly zero visibility. It was plain obvious that it was going to rain. What a gloomy day. Maybe today wasn't the preferable day for her to do this. She had all the time anyone can ask for, anyway. No, she needed to do this, without any delays.

She resumed packing her things up. It was no doubt; she was having a very hard time doing this. First of all, she literally had a lot of things kept inside her wardrobe: clothes, bags, shoes, watches, belts, coats, name it all. It was pretty normal anyway. She was a woman of fashion. She was stylish and chic. She loved to shop, shop, shop, and shop. She wore the latest kind of fashion. She was the trendsetter. But what really made it very hard for Rangiku was the fact that she was not anywhere near to the word neat. She would literally keep her room untidy and would even ask her boyfriend to clean it. What a mess. Now that wasn't pretty normal.

She was nearly done. Thank God. But still, she had to do some more cleaning and packing up. She sat down on her bed and collapsed there. Exhausted, she breathed heavily, inhaled and then exhaled. She never thought packing up would be such an extremely difficult task.

"Maybe you should rest a little bit more," a voice said. Rangiku quickly sat up when she heard that familiarly soothing voice. It was Shuuhei standing by the door. He had a teasing smirk on his handsome face but she could see through his eyes, his sad, sad eyes. Rangiku marveled at the thought that this man has been her partner for years. Seven years to be exact. They had a lot of good times and relatively few bad times. But suddenly, it struck her. She was about to leave him, for good.

She gave a weak smile and sighed heavily. Shuuhei entered the room and sat beside her. Rangiku rested her head on the lean man's shoulder. She has always done that. In fact, she really loved doing that. Somehow, whenever she did it, she felt secure and loved. He in return, also fancied what she was doing. He felt like he was strong enough to protect her and give her all his love.

They sat there in silence. It wasn't that awkward type of silence. Even though she was a bubbly person, Rangiku loved silence. Silence meant a lot to her. Shuuhei smiled. He too loved silence. He could feel their hearts beating softly. For both of them, silence was a special moment for life, simple yet special. Maybe, just maybe, silence was one of the few things they have in common. This silence, it was heart-warming, yet heart-breaking as well.

Shuuhei slid his arm around Rangiku's petite waist. Rangiku snuggled closer. They both felt the warmth, the same one that has fed the fires of their fiery romance, the warmth that have kept this bond so strong.

In their minds, they knew both of them had been thinking the same thing all along, 'I never want this to end.' Yes, that same thought lingered in their conscious. Shuuhei pulled the woman closer. He held her waist tighter. He did not want to let go. He wouldn't have. "I love you," he whispered as silently as possible. He didn't know if he wanted her to hear it but he meant it. His cool breath hit Rangiku's face. It was as soft as a feather but so hard as well. It hit her hard, very hard. It burned her. It froze her. At that instant, the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. Questions started popping in her confused mind. 'Why am I leaving him? Why am I doing this? Why must I do this?' He's hurting, she knew. This fact made the situation even harder. At some point, she wanted to turn back and forget it all, everything. She wanted to forget about leaving this man, this wonderful man who means everything to her. But in her heart, she knew she cannot.

It was fate that made it so. She couldn't oppose fate. She didn't have the strength. She didn't have the will. When she was young, she thought that when she loved someone, she should fight for it even if it meant losing a lot in the process. But she realized that sometimes the best thing to do is give up and let fate do the rest. Yes, it is true that you make your life but it isn't applicable at all times. Sometimes when fate tells you to stop, you just have to before it leads to ruin. And that's a fact she hated.

Shuuhei slowly closed his eyes. He loved this woman. He knew he did. He was so sure. She was the only woman that has caught al his heart, mind and soul. She was the only woman that has made him feel this way. She was the only woman whom he had devoted his life to. He knew they both feared that this day would come.

Why was fate hindering them from living a happy life? Why did fate have to intervene? Why did fate have to get in the picture? He did not know. She did not know either. Nobody would really know. All he knew was that there are some few forces in this world that have the strength to stop love from going on till the end of time.

Tears started streaming down Rangiku's eyes.

Guilt has taken over her. She couldn't take it to herself. She was the reason of his sleepless nights. She was the reason of his pain. She knew she was. What's even worse was that he knew all along that she was the reason but nevertheless, he never deemed to hate her for it. He just loved her even more.

A pang of fear struck her. What if he wouldn't be able to move on? What if the effect would be depression? What if this would be the cause of his sufferings in life? What if I were the one to start darkness in his life?

Shuuhei knew saying 'please don't cry' wouldn't help at all. He knew saying anything wouldn't help at all. He felt sad that he couldn't comfort the lovely girl crying beside him. All he could do was pull her a little bit too close and envelope her around his strong arms.

Wrong! He was completely wrong. For Rangiku, the mere presence of the one she loves made her heart sigh in relief. His embrace, it was sheer delight to her. Sometimes crying on the shoulder of the man you love can do it all.

But the moment was a personification of duality. It was a moment of both ends of the pole. It was a moment of joy and sadness, thankfulness and regret, smiles and tears.

Shuuhei didn't exactly know what she was thinking but he felt the tears were because of him. The moment has become unbecoming. Rangiku stood and pulled the man up. She looked at her bags for a split second and they both picked them up and went downstairs. As Rangiku neared to the front door, she paused for a moment. She didn't want her feet to step another one. Shuuhei tried to reach her but he held back. He didn't touch her. He just waited there, breathless. He half wished that the woman in front of him would stop and just stay here like nothing happened. But then, he knew this was an impossible fairy tale. It was a fool's hope.

The two walked outside and put the bags inside the trunk. Rangiku looked up to the dark grey sky. 'It will rain,' she hopelessly thought.

"Wait! Before you leave…" Shuuhei said. As Rangiku entered the backseat Shuuhei suddenly pulled her close. Rangiku expected that Shuuhei would kiss her passionately on her lips. No, he didn't, but he did something far better. "I'll wait forever," he said as silently as possible. And then he did something she didn't expect. He kissed her on her forehead. That moment, Rangiku smiled.

It was indeed the most genuine smile.

She didn't know whether it was the sadness of her unwanted departure or the joy of knowing in her heart that someone was there who's willing to give up every other chance of moving on and all the time life can give just to wait for her. There was an unidentified emotion that welled up in her heart. The kiss was light but long. It was magical. It was a kiss goodbye.

Rangiku looked up at the man and smiled. Rangiku gripped his waist and let go. She went inside the car and started the engine. She looked at Shuuhei and smiled for the last time. Shuuhei stared at her in awe. She was really leaving. The car moved and then speedily drove off.

Shuuhei suddenly shouted out, "There will definitely be a rainbow!" then Rangiku saw rain dropping from above. She could see him through the mirror. Rangiku shed a tear. Then, she couldn't see Shuuhei's reflection anymore. The rain, too strong, has blocked her vision.

"There will definitely be a rainbow," she whispered to herself. That day, the rain poured heavily. The heavens cried with them. Maybe, just maybe, fate was working on something.

Maybe, this was the beginning of something even better.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Gosh! Chapter 1 is done! It was raining when I made this. Yeah, that's fate. Anyway, please tell me whether you want Shuuhei or Gin to be Rangiku's partner in the end. Maybe your suggestions will affect the story by 20 percent.<p>

Cheers to Princess Non and Masochistichero. Thanks for reading it beforehand.

Follow me on twitter.

Playlist:

It will Rain by Bruno Mars


	2. Accepting Fate

Rain on Me

Chapter 2- Accepting Fate

Author's Note: Gaaaah, I haven't updated for so long. This is so sad. But seriously, I am very sorry for the very slow update. I apologize! Anyway, I am so enticed with the recent Bleach Manga chapters. The scenes are so unexpected. I wonder what Riruka will be.

I also want to share a dream of mine last November 29 2011. I dreamed that Gin was in episode 350 of the anime. And he was alive and well. Oh damn, I wish that dream would be true. It would be such a waste if ever Gin was really dead. I want to believe he is still alive. I still have hopes.

I nearly forgot. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Please answer my poll about whom will Rangiku be with in the end of this story. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep holding on"<em>

Shuuhei stared blankly at the wet pavement. For a while, his mind has gone blank. He was in shock, in a tremendous shock. He couldn't believe she was gone, already gone. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. It was like a nightmare haunting him while he was wide awake. His brain could not register. It was buffering. His heart could not pump. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't live. He couldn't continue.

It was too much, I little too much for him to take in.

He should continue. He should keep on living. That was his promise to her before she left. He swore, "I swear to you, I would do my best to move on and have a life batter than today." Just saying that made him weaker. He knew he couldn't do it. Life was at its best when she was still around. How could he start a better life without her in the picture? It would be very hard but he has to try, for her, for Rangiku. But how can he move on when he is still hopelessly devoted to her? How can he move on when he is still madly in love with her?

Shuuhei could never know when he would be able to finally move on with his life. But he knew it would be a very long process. Just the thought of moving on pains him a lot. It's just too raw, too new.

Rain hit his skin. He was now wet, so wet. His hair, his clothes…all were soaking wet. It was fortunate of him that he left his phone inside or he'd have to buy a new one. Oh damn, he had colds now. He shouldn't have colds, it's unhealthy. He still had to go to the United States for his newest photography project. Why was he so sickly yet not care about it at all? Yes, she cared for him when he was sick. That's why he liked being sick. But now, no one's there to take good care of him.

All that was running through his mind was her, only her.

Rangiku

He couldn't believe that the woman he deemed to marry one day would leave him in misery. She was now off of his hands, his grasp. She was out of his reach…out of his life.

He wanted to shout out loud. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill himself. He wanted to end his life once and for all. He wanted to do all crazy sorts of things but he couldn't. She'd be heartbroken if he would do that. He had to continue on living. He had to prove his worth. But why has life become worthless and meaningless now that she's gone?

He knew the answer. It was because he loved her. And his love was just a little too much.

Rangiku drove as swiftly as she can. She wanted to get away as far as she can. She didn't want memories to well up on her. She didn't want to cry. But as much as she stopped the tears, they just kept on falling.

She was at fault, she thought. He was in deep agony because of her. Oh, how she hated herself. She hated herself for causing him so much pain and solitude.

Oh why must she leave him yet want to go back to his arms so badly? It was ironic, really. Oh how she wanted to die but no she mustn't. There was more to life than just crying. She had a promising career. She had wealth. But how can she be happy when she can't share her success with someone else. She was alone now, all alone in this dangerous world. How can she find another? There was no other.

Maybe she was wrong at that point.

Light blinded her and a loud thunder rumbled. It wasn't just rain, it was a thunderstorm. The skies were so dark. The roads were slippery. It was dangerous indeed.

Rangiku turned the wiper to the highest level. Her windshield was covered with a rarely high volume of water. The rain was so hard she could not see a thing. She still drove swiftly. She didn't care if this was a ticket to the so-called Soul Society. She drove…

BAM!

She hit a car. Oh man! But she wasn't dead, it was indeed a miracle. But now she was in deep trouble. It she saw the car in front of her; it was just a mild hit. Thank God! But she noticed it was a rather expensive car.

She didn't have an umbrella so she went outside and let the rain soak her wet. She went to the driver of the car. The driver didn't go out of the car; he just talked through the window. He was a man probably as old as Rangiku. He had crimson hair and a fairly weird tattoo.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience sir," Rangiku said with modesty. She was waiting for the man to shout at her and say swearwords. She bit her lip so hard. The mas talked to a person in the backseat. Maybe this guy was just a chauffeur and the one in the backseat was the boss.

"Um, Miss. My boss says-" He started. "I'm willing to pay if your boss would demand," Rangiku cut him off. "No, no. He said it's no problem. You can go," he calmly said. Rangiku was dumbstruck. This man was so kind. "Um s-sure, I'm very sorry," she bowed and went inside her car.

"Sir, are you sure about it?" the driver asked his boss. "Yes, of course," the boss said. "But this car is expensive!" the driver said. "You didn't see her, didn't you?" he said calmly. "She was crying," he said. "Um sir, it was raining," the driver chuckled. "Ah, just drive," the boss looked at his driver sternly. 'Hmm, why was she crying anyway?' he thought hard

Shuuhei went inside his house. It was already getting late. He also heard thunder rumble. As he turned the lights on he saw the picture frames that hang on the wall and stand on the tables. It was his collection of photos, of them together.

He was a photographer, a world renowned one. He's had a lot of awards. And he was famous for shooting sorts of things. One example is the weddings of the elite and the royalty. He also took pictures of celebrities. But what he loved most was taking pictures of her.

He looked at the pictures one by one, each of them having their own moment of love captured. He reminisced all their memories. Of all the pictures this one was his favorite. It was a picture of her with a serious face. She didn't wear a smile but her eyes showed happiness. She was indeed very beautiful.

Rangiku finally arrived at her new home. It was a high-rise condominium. She chose this one because it was the only one with an available unit with such promising amenities. And besides, they said lots of celebrities lived here. Oh well, so much for the private life.

She chose a room on the highest floor, the 31st. She wanted a good view. And the seller said the view of the sunset is very nice in the 31st floor. And besides, there were only two units located on the 31st floor, hers and someone else's.

Rangiku parked her car on the ground floor and stayed there for a couple of minutes. She dried off her tears and put some make-up on. She didn't want others to know her current situation. They'd just ask her a lot of questions and that might lead her to cry again. She looked at the mirror and stared at her face. It was no use…her eyes. They were pretty swollen. But still, she looked amazingly beautiful.

They say you look the most beautiful after crying…

Rangiku took a deep breath and went outside her car. She locked it and went straight to the lobby. There she was welcomed by her seller. She was given the keys and instructions. She nodded and went to the elevator alone.

The elevator stopped at the 14th floor and some weird guy went in. He was rather small, like a 10 year old schoolboy. He had white hair and he had a somewhat airhead personality. Rangiku didn't bother to ask where his parents were. He might just scowl and yell at her anyway. Feeling bad about Shuuhei is already enough.

The boy went outside the elevator on the 29th floor and didn't even show some signs he knew Rangiku's existence. He just flipped his hair and went straight ahead. Rangiku whispered to herself, "Oh, children nowadays."

The elevator stopped on the 31st floor and Rangiku stepped outside the elevator. She felt shocks run down her spine. "I'm actually going to live here," she breathed. She walked slowly, carrying her things. She didn't bother to get all her stuff. She'd ask help probably tomorrow or later on.

She saw the other door slightly left ajar. Her neighbor must be inside. Rangiku didn't bother to find out who her new neighbor was. She'd do that tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to settle down, have a dip in the tub and sleep. She was already so much stressed by the series of events.

She got the keys and opened her door. She went in. She felt slightly weird. Although her new home was rather nice and cozy, it would never be like the home she used to have. Shuuhei wasn't here. Love wasn't here. Life wasn't here.

Rangiku exhaled and closed the door. She ought to do what she needed. She went straight to the tub and cried there. She just cried there.

Next to her unit, her neighbor peeked outside again but Rangiku's door was already closed.

Surviving the night was so hard for Shuuhei. He wasn't used to sleeping alone. He would hug Rangiku and kiss her sweetly and sing to her until they both fell asleep. Right now, Shuuhei hugged Rangiku's old pillow and smelled the scent that remained there. It was sweet. He knew her scent. It was the scent that made him sleep.

Shuuhei really had a hard time trying to sleep. He sat up and looked outside his house. It was still raining. Lightning and thunder were still there. He was beginning to worry about Rangiku. He had the notion to call her up.

He stood up and picked up his phone. He hesitated for a moment but he had the urge to hear her sweet voice. He pressed the number one. He had it dial-fixed. The phone rang but there was no answer.

He decided to leave a message.

"Rangiku, I know I shouldn't be calling. It's just that I'm worried. Please be okay for me. I just want to hear your sweet voice again. I love you. I love you. I love you." Shuuhei kept on repeating it. He really wanted Rangiku to come back. He repeated those words until tears began falling from his eyes. His voice showed his emotions and it was pain, too much pain. "I love you. I hope you'll have a better life." He shut his phone and stood there, shocked. He was actually crying. Hours ago he was trying his best to keep the tears from falling. He must stay strong. But now, nothing could ever stop the tears. It was so painful. He knew she was crying too. And that was so hard to take.

He went back to bed and hugged Rangiku's pillow. He cried, oh he cried. He knew he couldn't last this. It was too much for both of them.

They say those who cry are weak. Those who cry are the ones who can't go on. But sometimes, you just have to let go of the tears, not take them all in and suffer the consequences later on. Sometimes, tears just symbolize how you truly are a person. Tears symbolize how strong you are. And those tears are worth the fight.

Rangiku didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in the tub. She quickly rose up and dried herself up. She gathered her clothes and put them on. She was her phone blinking. Someone has tried to contact her. She got her phone and sat on the floor. She leaned on the glass wall and started checking who it was. She was surprised to see a voice message from Shuuhei.

She played it.

"Rangiku, I know I shouldn't be calling. It's just that I'm worried. Please be okay for me. I just want to hear your sweet voice again. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Rangiku paused the voice message. She inhaled. Why did he call? She covered her mouth and started crying once more. She could hear him in his mind.

Rangiku pressed the play button.

"I love you. I hope you'll have a better life."

At the end of the message, Rangiku could sense Shuuhei crying. He was crying. He was in pain. Rangiku couldn't take it. Shuuhei…

She wanted to reply but maybe that wasn't a very good idea. She might just burst out into tears and lose her voice. She replayed the message again and again.

She played it again and again…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Aww, I hate how it feels! My favorite part was when Rangiku was listening to Shuuhei's recorded message. I believe it is really a heartbreaker. Please Review.<p> 


End file.
